En tus pupilas
by cecy09
Summary: La batalla final llegó, Harry pide a Hermione que no lo espere... Hermione no puede vivir sin el... Oneshot No soy buena en los sumarys pero la historia si es buena...


-Harry no te puedes ir. Tienes que quedarte, quedarte a terminar nuestra historia... porque sin ti no soy nada.- decía Hermione entre lagrimas frente al cuerpo ya sin vida de Harry. Antes de marcharse a la última batalla el ojiverde le pidió que no lo esperara.- Jamás te voy a perdonar lo que me hiciste ¿Por qué, Harry¿Por qué? No puedes dejarme, no me abandones...

_"Te amo" así sin más le dijo." Te amo y siempre lo haré, no importa donde esté y jamás te olvidaré... no digas nada." dijo a la castaña al mismo tiempo que ponía su dedo indice en los labios de ella al ver que estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo. Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta unir sus labios. Un beso... un beso lleno de amor, dulcura; un beso especial." No me esperes y trata de olvidarme... aunque yo jamás pueda hacerlo, te esperaré para poder terminar lo que alguna vez tuvo un comienzo y nunca tuvo final." Y Hermione comprendió todo, esa era la despedida, su forma de decir adios por siempre._

_"No digas que jamás volveras, si no vuelves... si te vas, te llevarás mi esencia y jamás podré ser feliz... no sin ti a mi lado." Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que Harry la volviera a besar y le dedicará un triste "Te amo"_

-Te amo, te amo demasiado como para poder vivir sin ti. No te rindas.- pedía desesperadamente mientras más lagrimas resbalaban por su ya demacrado rostro. Derrepente una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que en un mes será tu cumpleaños y había planeado una velada en la torre de astronomía, jejeje, ya hasta le había pedido permiso a Mcgonagall para poder hacerlo. Estoy segura que nos divertiremos mucho.- las lagrimas no dejaban de resbalar por su rostro y su sonrisa desapareció al ver que Harry no respondía. Pero la esparanza aún no moría.

-¿Recuerdas la canción que aprendí para cantartela el enero pasado? Eramos muy felices en ese entonces...

_Antes de conocerte el mundo era plano_

_Aunque lo discuta usted, Señor Galilei_

_Y me cansé de besar ranas en vano_

_Pero el principe azul_

_Jamás no encontre_

_Y así llegaste tu_

_devolviendome la fe_

_Sin poemas y sin flores_

_Con defectos con errores_

_Pero en pie_

_Y siento_

_Algo en ti, algo entre los dos_

_Que me hace insistitr_

_Cuando miro en tus pupilas sé que Dios no dejó de existir_

_Tu lo haces vivir_

_Tu lo haces vivir_

_La vida es una colección de recuerdos_

-Y cuantos no encontraremos si te vas- Más lagrimas resbalaron por si triste rostro.

_Pero a nada como tu recuerdo tan bien_

_Desde la redondez de tus labios_

_Al olor de tu pelo_

_Al color de tu piel_

_No pienses que te irás y me voy a resignar_

_Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado_

_Entre lo mundano y lo sagrado_

_Y aún más_

_Y siento_

_Algo en ti, algo entre los dos_

_Que me hace insistir_

_Cuando miro en tus pupilas sé que Dios no dejó de existir_

_Tu lo haces vivir_

_Tu lo haces vivir_

Poco a poco se quedó dormida junto al cuerpo de su amado y se fue prediendo en un sueño, que para ella, resultaría inolvidable.

-Sé que no debería hacer esto, pero el dolor me está quemando por dentro... Amor, sé que nunca me lo perdonaras pero no puedo vivir sin ti, mis heridas jamás sanarán si no estoy a tu lado- dijo mirando al cielo estrellado y después sentir su cuerpo liviano caer sobre el suelo... Paz, era lo que sentía en ese momento y sabía que nadie nunca se la quitaría.

_-Pudiste haber esperado- escuchó que le decía una voz demasiado conocida como para no saber de quién se trataba. Giro su cuerpo rapidamente._

_-Lo sé, pero sin ti a mi lado el camino sería triste y lento.- le dijo sinceramente a la persona que estaba frente a ella.- Te amo._

_Él, al escuchar esas palabras, sonrió y se acerco a ella para después abrazarla y besarlo como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo._

_-Promete que nunca más volveremos a separarnos- le pidió la castaña al separarse el uno del otro. El moreno se limito a sonreír y besarla de nuevo._

_-Nada nos separará de nuevo, no más.- le dijo Harry mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y comenzaba a girar con ella. Por fin serían felices por siempre sin importar lo que pasara._

**Fin**

* * *

Como verán, no soy muy buena escritora y este es mi primer fict, de todas maneras espero que les haya gustado y que me menda un rewiev aunque sea tirandome jitomatasos nn.


End file.
